Tobias' Legacy
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: ON HIATUS. After Tobias' long lost siblings are exposed to the war against the Yeerks, the Invasion becomes more intense. My first serial fan fic.
1. Tobias' Hirac Delest

****

Tobias's Legacy Part 1

The Hirac Delest of Tobias Part 1-Childhood

Prologue

General Anderson walked down the hall to the Oval Office. He carried something in his briefcase that held much importance. It was the key to all the answers.

He opened the doors and marched into the office of the world's most powerful man.

The President was looking out the window, almost expecting him.

"Anderson." He said.

"Sir," he said, saluting, "I have a most important document."

The president sighed, then turned around.

"What is it? A Yeerk peace treaty? A Taxxon law against cannibalism?" he asked sarcastically, "I've had "important documents" handed to me all day."

"It's the _Hirac Delest_ of Tobias Fangor." He replied.

The president was filled with energy.

"Well? Let's see!"

Anderson put his briefcase on the desk and opened it. Its contents included an Andalite shredder, an Andalite fighter core, a small z-space transponder, and a pale blue cube. Anderson pulled out the fighter core and z-space transponder. He put the transponder into a small slot in the core. An image of a boy, maybe sixteen years old, appeared.

"This is the _Hirac Delest _of Tobias Fangor." The image said, "It is being recorded on June 25th, 2010."

The image shifted its position.

"I'm Tobias. I can't tell you anything about my self, aside from these stories. They have been told by myself, my friends and my siblings.

"The stories are very confusing, unless you know of the Ellimist. If not, refer to my other journals.

"But, for now, you must listen to my stories, from the beginning…" 

****

Chapter 1

My life was hell. My mom died when I was two, so I was passed around between my "I'm-too-busy-to-care" aunt and my drunk uncle who used to beat me when he was bored. I was always picked on at school and in the streets. I never knew my father, my _real _father, until about six years ago, when we met him in the construction site. He landed to… well, I'm getting ahead of myself. 

My aunt says Loren, my mother, went insane because she thought aliens were going after her. A guy name Visser 32 and things called Mortons, Skrit Na, Andilites, Taxxons, Hork-Bajir, Yeerks, Gedds and Ellimists. Weird huh? Well, she met Jeff when she was 2 months pregnant with me. My other _real _father was taken away from here. Here being Earth. I don't know how. Probably the Ellimist. Love was not a word I knew a lot about as you can tell.

I only ever had one girlfriend before the construction site. Her name was Gabriel. She was the nicest girl I had ever known. I met her when I was 10. We became friends, then I asked her out. We were inseparable! 

One time, we were at the movies. I was living at my aunt's so I couldn't be abused. Ignored, not abused. Anyway, it was a horror movie. I think it was Jurassic Park. I remember because of all the dinosaurs that weren't in the Jurassic Period. I kept on muttering while Gabe (My nickname for her) kept on grabbing on to me. I looked down to see how much popcorn I had left when Gabe cupped my head in her hands and kissed me. I never forgot that. About 3 years ago, I got a message back form her saying that she didn't want to talk anymore because it was boring not to see me. Besides, what if she was a Controller? Well, screw that. Besides, I like someone else.

Then, I had to leave…

"But why Toby?" she demanded. 

"My aunt says it's my uncle's turn with me. I wish you could come. But you can't."

She frowned, and started crying again. "I know! I love you, but my family would never agree!"

"Why don't you come visit sometime? I mean, my uncle is nice when my friends, um… well I'm sure he'd be nice there." I sort of rambled on.

"You'd live like a hundred thousand miles away! How could I get there?"

I looked at my feet. I do every time something like this happens. I couldn't think of anything. I told her I would write as much as I could. She would do the same.

I left the next day. My aunt almost didn't let me see her. Gabriel came to the airport with me. I was on flight 402. I had a few minutes left. She and I were holding hands a took both her hands in mine and said, "You've been better than a family. I love you." And with that, I kissed her. On the lips. She looked nervous. Then I dropped my bags and gave her a big hug. I felt tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I felt tears fell on my shoulder. I backed away. She gave me a sort of crooked smile. I grabbed my bags and ran up too the lady at the booth. Then I got on the plane. 

I came to this town, where my uncle would hit me. I made a few friends. And more enemies. I was beaten up at least twice a week. I became tougher. My uncle's punches felt like a hammer, not a 4x4. Andrew's kicks and punches were slaps now. I got swirlies daily.

About a year later, I was watching the news. Apparently, a man named Jeff was murdered by his wife Loren. They were my parents. Loren had been released from an asylum. She said some aliens were coming too take over the world. I was mortified. I had believed that Jeff was my father. I never met him, probably as a baby, but I don't know. My uncle turned the TV off.

"Uh, Tobias, go to your room." He muttered.

He didn't come upstairs until later to get a beer. He ignored me. I guess it was a good thing.

****

Chapter 2

I met Jake when I was 13. I was getting the swirly of the day from Kenny, when Jake came in.

"Hey, Kenny, lay off, or I'll give you something to complain about!" he said, in a very threatening voice.

I sighed with relief. He was a really tough guy, Jake. And he could take Kenny on anytime.

Kenny was nervous. He pushed my head in the toilet again and ran. I looked at Jake. 

"Hey, you're Tobias, right?"

"Y-yeah, why?" I stuttered.

He washed his hands and said, "Well, just thought I'd learn the name of the person I saved." He put out his hand and we shook hands.

"I'm Jake, a nice guy." He grinned.

I chuckled. "Tobias, full-time nerd ."

After that, I met Marco. He was okay. He would throw the occasional insult this way or that way. He turned out to admire my strength.

Then, the next week, I was walking in the halls, when I bumped into a girl. She was tall and had blond hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. 

"Ow, watch where your…" she trailed off.

"Um, sorry, um…"

"Rachel."

"I'm Tobias."

I looked at her again. She reminded me of Jake a bit.

I picked up her stuff and handed it too her.

"Thanks, Tobias."

She walked away and she ran into Jake. Not like she did me. 

"Oh, hey cuz." She said.

JAKE'S COUSIN?

I was so embarrassed. I liked Jake's cousin!

****

Chapter 3

Friday night was like a routine. My uncle ordered pizza, watched TV, while I went to the mall. 

On this particular Friday, when I was fifteen, I went to Sears to find a jacket I liked. I didn't have enough, and probably wouldn't for a while. So I went to Cyberia. I played for a while and side-chatted with a guy I met. Across the room I saw Jake and Marco. They got up and left. I ran after them.

"What's up?" I asked.

Jake just shrugged. "Not much. We're heading home."

Marco explained what happened.

"Cool, well remember next time," I said, "I was going too."

"Hey guys." 

I saw Rachel and Cassie. Cassie was nothing like Rachel. She was short like Marco, had no fashion sense, had dark skin and hair and was _not _a psychotic Amazon like Rachel! She lived on a preserve about a mile from here. Rachel and her are best friends.

We all walked. Went through the exits, the park.

Then we went through the construction site. _Abandoned_ construction site. We all felt a bit nervous. Okay, really nervous. Marco and Jake were talking about something. I think it was if cheese tasted yellow. Rachel and Cassie were talking about how Cassie should get some clothes or something. I just wandered with them. 

Then, for some reason, I turned. I saw green and red lights in the sky. Coming towards us.

"Hey guys, look!"

"What?" Jake asked.

"Just look."

"What is it?" 

"I don't know." I said shaking my head.

Actually, I knew what it was. We all did. Finally, Cassie said, "It's a flying saucer!"

Marco started laughing, till he saw it.

Well, you know the rest. It crashed, we met Elfangor, blah blah blah! When he was going to give us the morphing power, I hesitated. He said, Tobias, this gift is for you too. But when he told the others to leave, I stayed. He asked me something.

Your mother…tell me about your mother, Tobias. Your family.

I was surprised. Why did he want to know?

"S-she disappeared when I was little. People say she just couldn't handle her life."

He looked pained. Go to your friends Tobias. They are your family now.

****

Chapter 4

I ran. Visser Three appeared and spoke to Elfangor. But one thing startled me. He told him that he would personally infest his family. In thought-speech, _private_ thought-speech, he said to me and Elfangor, All of your pitiful family. He laughed and morphed. He ate Elfangor. Marco's barfing was heard by a Hork-Bajir. We all ran. I ran "Home". My uncle was asleep in the armchair. I ran upstairs and convinced myself nothing happened. I fell asleep about four hours later. I had a nightmare. I was in the construction site, with Elfangor. I looked left and saw an Andilite. I said _Now what Ax?_ I looked right and saw a girl and a boy. They seemed familiar. Then, Elfangor changed into the creature that killed him. He took the Andilite and kids beside me and ate them. I screamed, and it reached for me. My cat, Dude woke up.

"T-t-thanks D-dude." I whispered. He rubbed up against me and purred. 

__

This gift is for you…

I pet Dude for a while. Then I concentrated. I don't know why, I just felt like I should. The usually hyperactive Dude fell calm. After a few seconds, he woke from his trance. He started to scratch himself.

"Okay," I muttered, "Let's do this." 

I tried to concentrate. It felt itchy on my hand. I looked. FUR!

I yelled, startled. Dude looked confused. I lost my concentration and stopped. I went back to normal. 

I ran to my door and locked it. Fortunately, my uncle sleeps heavily. 

I tried again. The itch came back. Dude, who was confused, _was _confused, ran up to me and started to scratch me. He hissed. 

"AHHHH.." HHHH, DUDE! I yelled in thought-speech. Wait, I could do it? I picked him up by the scruff of the neck and threw him outside my door. I finished the morph. I shrank, and my clothes surrounded me. I felt my bones and organs shift or change shape. Finally, after a few minutes, I was done. 

Ohhhhhhhhh… PLAY! I wanted to play! I was full of life! I ran around for a few minutes, then I finally got control of the cat mind. I demorphed and went to Jake's. Later we were at The Gardens. I think you know what happens for the next year…

****

Chapter 5

I was 15 when I met Elfangor. I was 16 when I found out he was my father. And I was 18 when I found his _Hirac Delest_. I turned 19. Then, I married Rachel. The Andilites came. They helped us in our battles. Not our personal ones though. I fought Visser Three a few times. We both won and lost each time. One time, I was in Ax morph. We had a tail-to-tail fight. I cut off his right hand and an eyestalk. He took the upper hand and escaped. I guess he demorphed. I told Rachel about it.

****

Epilogue

The president and Anderson jumped back, startled. The message ended in a high-pitched squeal.

"What happened?" he asked when the squeal was done. 

"Apparently," the General stated, "The core blew a fuse."

"Well, see if the emergency message works."

The General pulled the z-space transponder out of place. He turned the cube over and placed it into the slot labeled in Andilite: EMERGENCY.

The General pressed it in. Tobias appeared once more. 

"Please view the core placed in the construction site." He said, simply…

This is book one.


	2. Tobias' Hirac Delest 2

****

Tobias's Legacy Part 2

The Hirac Delest of Tobias Part 2- The Fight and Finding

Prologue

The General found the core. He was going to return to the base, but thought he should look at it. Because he knew Tobias personally. _Very_ personally. He took out a brand new transponder. He placed it in the slot. Tobias sat there. "I'm Tobias…" It was the same message. Finally, he got to the part where he left off…

****

Chapter 1

She said she was proud, and worried. I was still thinking. About the last few times I fought him. Once he said that he was still looking for the son of Elfangor. He didn't know I was. I whipped my tailblade (I'm in Andilite morph) forward and he blocked. I whipped again and hit his arm. 

ARGHHHH! he howled in pain. I did some significant damage. Then in private thought-speech, I said, Visser 3, or shall I call you Esplin 9466, Yeerk filth? If you are looking for the son of Elfangor, look no further, for he is I.

The visser looked stunned. I backed off and ran. I met up with the others.

He knows, I said as I demorphed, because I told him. I couldn't get…

"Why the hell did you do that? And why didn't you kill him?" Marco was yelling.

I don't know. I said when I was full hawk, I just figured he should know who his executor is.

Tobias, Ax said, What about me? I have been ordered under Andilite law to exterminate the visser myself. I am sorry.

I felt bad. Ax's laws were important to him. I agreed to let him kill the Visser.

May I now return to my scoop and watch "Buffy"?

We all laughed, including Ax for once!

That night, I flew to Rachel's house. I guess she was expecting me, because she was at her computer. I tapped on the window. She looked up and smiled. Not a very happy smile though. She opened her window and closed it, not allowing the cold wind in. 

"Hi Tobias." she said softly.

Hey. I said as I morphed.

Once I was done, she came over and kissed me slowly. I was surprised! She had never done that. I did once when we found the Time Matrix.

"What was that for?" I asked when she was done. She smiled. 

"Because you are the sweetest guy in the world." She smiled again.

****

Chapter 2

I looked at her computer. The icon highlighted was called "Family Archive v3.0".

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a database of birth certificates, family trees, and so on. It's my mom's."

"Cool, can I find you?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

I sat down in the chair. The first thing I had to do was type in last name, then first. Then I hit "Enter".

There were thirteen different names. I found Rachel's. She had her family listed, place and time of birth, blood type and things like that.

"Why don't we look up Ax's for fun?" I suggested.

"It only covers the U.S., up till January 1997." She replied.

I typed in Aximilli. No results. None for Ax either. 

"How about yours?" she asked.

I already knew my family tree, but it wouldn't hurt to look.

"Sure."

I typed in Tobias Fangor. I got 1 result. I clicked on it. I saw my blood type, city of birth. Then something caught my eye. In "Parental" it said Loren and Jeff ______. I looked under "Other" and there were Eight. My aunt and uncle, grandparents on both sides, and two children! Tanya and Adam!

"Tobias you have siblings!"

****

Epilogue

"I had siblings. I couldn't get it out of my head. Rachel said she wouldn't tell anyone. If you want to here this, read my journal left in scoop of Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill. It has stories about my sister and brother. Some they wrote. Please read them."

The recording ended. General Anderson looked astonished. He knew Tobias very well. He was Tobias's son! That meant he had an uncle and aunt. He returned to the president. He said he hadn't found it. The president believed him. He resigned from the U.S army the next day. He went to Ax's scoop a month later. He found four big journals. He took them to his new apartment. He read them. And remembered Tobias and his mother Rachel. Very well…

This is book two.


	3. The Others

****

Tobias's Legacy Part 3

Author's note- The main character, Anthony, is based on me, and my dreams of Animorphs. Meg, Tanya, Adam and Ziana (Obviously) are real, breathing people. Robbie is just someone I threw in to keep the story together, Kinda like the points on Whose Line is it Anyway. Well, enjoy the story. Oh, and this series idea is copyright by Jordi Sharpe1999-2000.

****

Chapter 1

My name is Anthony. I can't tell you my last name, or hometown. I would be killed in a matter of days. My friends have the same problem. We have a huge responsibility to protect Earth from the Yeerks. _What's a Yeerk?_ You're probably asking. Well, they're parasitic alien slugs from another planet. If you don't believe me, well, then, it's your fault when they drag you down that long pier, to the pool. When they shove your head in that murky, leady water and you feel the pain of a hole being drilled into your head. When you can't control any part of your body. When you personally undersee the infestation or death of your family. Still don't believe me? Didn't think so.

Me and my friends, Adam, Meg, Robbie, Tanya and Ziana, along with an Andilite, a good species (we think) of the galaxy. We fight the Yeerks. But we can't win without our special powers. We can turn into any animal we touch. We used the _Escafil _device, as Kandi calls it, to give us the power.

Basically, Earth is being conquered. And ever since we found out, we've been fighting. Since about 3 weeks ago…

****

Chapter 2

I inspected the rift hound's body. I tore its heart out. I looked at Syruss.

"It isss edible, sssir." He told me.

I looked at it again. I closed my eyes and swallowed it. It actually tasted good. And right before my eyes, a green swirl appeared. I watched as it turned into two items. A Mana Cluster and a Spirit staff! I wanted both badly. I ate the Mana cluster and felt a charge of energy through my veins. I equipped the Spirit Staff. It was good, but not as good as the _Boomstick _or Great Sword _Darkstorm_. I placed it in my backpack and…

RIIIIIING!

I looked up from the monitor. The phone rang. I was playing Lands of Lore 3. It was by Westwood Studios. I was obsessed with any of the Lands of Lore games.

I picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"This is a collect call from... "Oh, Palomar, you are the hunk of my life!" Will you accept charges?"

"Shaddup Adam!" I chuckled. He was trying to impersonate Gabe, my girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm getting better!" he replied.

"Yeah, well, what do you want?"

"Well, just thought you and Robbie wanted to go for a ride. Maybe even Meg…"

"Sorry Romeo," I interrupted, "but she's working."

"Awww, nuts!" he exclaimed.

"Let's go anyway." I told him.

"Sure, meet you at the park."

"Pick up Robbie too."

"Sure, gotta work on your bike?"

"Yep, after yesterday's meet, I've gotta tighten my brakes and adjust my shocks. I might need some lube for my chain to. Could ya bring some over?"

"Sure, then I'll get Robbie."

"Kay, bye."

****

Chapter 3

I tightened my brakes, my fabulous, $400 each disc brakes, and adjusted my Bomber Z2 shocks. My frame, a Palomar, was dirty, so I cleaned it and waited for Adam.

I saw my garage door open.

By instinct, I grabbed a pipe. My dad, my biological dad, had been mugged when he was working on his van once. He told me to be careful.

I saw two figures standing in the entrance.

"Luke, I am your father!" Adam shouted.

I run up and swung the pipe at his head. He ducked, but I had stopped short. I looked down at him, cowering away, and I grinned. 

"No you aren't." I said.

Robbie just gaped. 

"You two are _nuts_!" he exclaimed.

Adam got up. Then, by coincidence, we both ran our fingers through our moppy hair. His was blond, actually, dirty blond, and mine was brown. He had green eyes and mine were brown. The only two things we had in common were our height, 5"5, and our skin shades. We were slightly tan.

Robbie looked totally _differently_ compared to us. He had an elfish face, hair that looked bleached (But was natural), and ice-blue eyes that pierced my mind. I had been afraid of him before. I can tell about people through their eyes. He had a problem as a child, but only him and his parents knew about it. I was the only one to notice he had one.

"Well, you guys got your bikes?" I asked. Then, I saw their helmets.

"No, we plan on falling down." Adam said, sarcastically. I think.

Then, he tripped over my foot and landed on his butt.

He got up and brushed himself off.

"Told ya!"

I smiled. Adam could cheer just about anyone up.

"So, how far are you in Lands of Lore?" I asked him.

"Well, I just got to the room where Cabal is."

"You mean the room with the force-fields?"

He stared at me. "You mean, he's not in the room where the _Boomstick_ is?"

"Nope. You know that door where you put the…"

"God, you guys love that game, don't you?"

"Well, you know mom's friend Jeff, right?"

"Oh geez, not _another_ story…" he muttered.

****

Chapter 4

We left and rode around the block.

"So I said, 'Well, if you know what's good for you, you'll do it." Adam was explaining. 

"So, he did it?"

"Yep, he asked Juliana out for Monday!" he laughed.

We all burst out laughing. Juliana was the strangest girl in our Science class. I still couldn't believe that Tyler, the captain of our school rugby team, actually did what Adam told him to.

"Man, that's a laugh." Robbie replied. 

"Well, it's me!" Adam shrugged.

We rode down 31st Street, until we saw Gabe.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, I thought you were at Bike camp." I questioned.

"Well, my mom wanted me back soon. Gramps had another heart-attack."

"Wow," I said, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, the docs are all over him about his eating fatty foods and all." She explained.

"So, you, uh, busy tonight?"

"Yeah," she responded, "Meeting tonight."

"Alright, see ya later babe." I called as we rode away.

Then, before I was too far away, I saw her rub her ear with her pinky. I made nothing of it.

"Man, she is _h-o-t_! " Adam remarked.

"Yeah, well don't get any ideas. Remember that time you asked her out?" I asked.

Adam smiled. He asked her out once, and she slapped him right in front of me. Then, she asked _me _out.

"So, now what?" Robbie asked impatiently. He was bored.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go with Gabe to the meeting." I replied. Anything to stay near Gabe.

"Okay. By the way," Adam started, "What's the club called again? I know Gabe's one of the important people. But I forgot what the place is called."

I searched my memory.

"I think it was the Sharing."

****

Chapter 5

We rode until we got to Fin Park. We rode around Central pond and then we saw Ziana and Meg. I waved to them.

"Hey, I thought you were working!" I demanded.

"Yeah, well Jesse let me off today."

We chatted for a few minutes, until I saw Tanya.

She was Meg's best friend, along with Zi. That's what we called Ziana. 

Tanya was new in town, in three of my classes. Meg met her in PE and they became fast friends. She looked amazing everyday. Medium short brown hair, emerald eyes that shone in the rays of the sun. She was about two or three inches shorter than I was. She had always seemed to like me, like she had a crush on me.

Everyone knew about her rough life. She was a foster child, like Adam. Her parents 

died a long time ago. She only knew that their names were Loren and Jeff. She hardly knew them.

"Hey Tanya! Over here!" Meg yelled.

She ran over to us.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in like a month!" Zi reminded her.

"Well, I went to Canada for a week. I met a lot of people there. It was fun in Vancouver mostly. I had a blast there."

She glanced and smiled at me quickly.

"Hey, that's great!" Robbie replied, unnoticingly.

We decided to let the girls get their bikes, and we rode into Kilmer Park. It was starting to get dark.

****

Chapter 6

"So, that's why you should date Jay." Ziana was telling Meg. See, she was big into dream interpretations. Everyone had told her a weird dream and she told them about it. Adam told about how he dreamt his crush was feeding him brussel sprouts (His most hated of foods) and he kept saying he wanted more. The interpretation: He has no Love life. Everyone, including Adam laughed.

I was feeling uneasy though. I had one dream that was _really_ weird. I didn't know if I should tell it or not.

"Anthony!"

"Huh?" I wondered. I looked at Zi. She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, tell us about a dream _you_ had!"

I squirmed.

"Well, okay. It was really strange."

We all dismounted our bikes and sat down to rest.

"Last night," I started.

*** *** ***

__

"I dreamt that I was turning into a Jaguar, then, everyone was talking in my head. Then, this guy, you know, the famous Dr Jakob Richmond, took out this flashlight thing, and shot me. I blacked out and then, I was in space.

"I looked around and hear this voice.

" 'Anthony, you must choose now.'

"I said 'Choose what?'

"Then, this strange thing walks into this place out of nowhere. He was blue, like a pale light, and his eyes were holes that glittered. He looked old, and wore a robe.

"He said 'You must choose to live in the life beyond, or experience the pain of life.' "

" Then, I don't know why, I go all 'City of Angels' on him, or it."

"I say, 'I saw you, in a dream long ago. And I chose.' "

" 'I would rather have... one touch of her hand... one touch of her hair... one... touch... of her lips... than a world of no pain, no love, without that.' "

"He nods and smiles. Then he says, 'You made the right decision.' Then, I'm in someone's arms. Back in the cavern..."

*** *** ***

Everyone look wide-eyed.

"But, whose arms were you in?" Adam asked.

I knew who's I was in. But, I was too embarrassed to tell.

"I don't know." was all I said.

We all looked at Ziana.

"What?" she asked.

"What does it mean?" I demanded.

She looked at the ground.

"I think it means... you die, then... come back to life."

****

Chapter 7

We all were quiet for a few minutes. Then, Tanya looked up. She suddenly looked bewildered.

"Look!" she whispered to me.

I looked to where she was pointing. A small speck of light, getting bigger and bigger. It was flashing. It was late at night, but still, people could probably see it.

"What is it?" Adam asked me.

I shrugged. We all looked now. 

"It's coming this way!" Adam shouted.

He was right. I finally saw a good view of it. It had a pod on the front, and a triangular section in the back. I saw what looked like a tail and gun. There were two more "guns" mounted on the front.

"What the hell is that?" Robbie asked.

We all stood, frozen. I started to walk forwards. 

Suddenly, I was in that cavern.

__

Anthony, over here! I heard in my head.

It was that dream!

__

Help!

Oh no! Tobias was hit!

Jake! Back off!

That last voice was mine.

Then, I was back in the woods, looking at an alien ship.

I shook my head. It was probably my imagination. I continued walking. Everyone ran up behind me.

"Antoine, dude, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I-I don't kn-know!" I stuttered. 

The ship was suddenly above my head.

I jumped out of the way quickly. I ran past a grinning Adam. Then, I watched the ship land.

A few moments later, the ship was in front of me.

We all stood there, gaping. Then, lines appeared on the front. I was guessing it was a door. I wanted to run, but my legs felt like lead. I couldn't move.

"Ooookay, I'd give this 9.9 on the weird scale." I heard Adam mutter. I agreed with him.

"Hello?" I called, "Who are you?"

Do not be afraid.

Everyone jumped. We heard it in our heads.

"Make that 10!" Adam remarked.

"W-who are you?" I asked…it.

I am an Andilite. I shall reveal myself, the voice said.

Out of the "door" strode what I thought was a centaur. It had violet-blue fur that covered its body. I saw that it had two hands, each with seven fingers. Its head was shaped like a human's, except it had pointed ears, no mouth, and stalks with eyes on them. Its "nose" was three slits. It also had hooves. Probably due to the part horse thing.

I wasn't worried, until I saw the tail.

I was long, and curved. At the end was a mean looking scythe. It looked sharp. Not like a butter knife. More like a really sharp razor blade.

I froze up. Luckily, Tanya started talking.

"We won't hurt you."

Controllers! the Andilite spat. 

"What? What's a Controller?" I asked.

Do not toy with me, Yeerk! the Andilite snapped. 

Suddenly, it lunged forward. Then, like a flash, its tail blade was at my throat.

****

Chapter 8

Don't make me kill you. What is your designation? Is it Esplin 352?. Hantron 3677?

"Um…what the heck are you talking about?" I cried.

It didn't move for several moments, then, relaxed its tail.

I am sorry. That was very inappropriate for an _Aristh_ like me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am _Aristh_ Kandil-Morin-Panitar, the first Andilite female to join and be recruited into the Andilite Army. I have come to find Warrior Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthtil. Do you know of him?

We all just gaped.

"N-n-no, we d-don't…" Robbie stammered.

Only Tanya stood brave.

"I'm sorry, Kandil… uh… mind if I call you Kandi?" she asked.

If it is easier for you, then yes.

"Well then, Kandi, no we don't."

Ah. I see that you are the only one who speaks without that strange sound in your voice. I also see that you use a mouth. Interesting.

"Uh," Meg finally said something, "W-we just want to know if you're going to kill us or what?"

No, I do not believe you are Yeerks. But, you have seen me. You may tell someone about me. Maybe a Yeerk. You are not the humans I am looking for. I am afraid I must erase your memories.

"Wait!" I piped up, "Can't you tell us what's going on?"

Kandi didn't say anything. Instead she looked up to the sky.

Then, she lifted her hand and made a "Come on over here" signal. 

Come to my ship please. I shall explain there.

We walked cautiously towards the spacecraft.

When we were all secure inside, Kandi said, Computer, ascend to 2798 feet space level.

The ship shook, then I had a feeling of my stomach dropping. We were going up.

****

Chapter 9

We stopped suddenly. I fell on my butt, so did Adam. We got up and brushed our selves off. Kandi explained that we were in orbit around the Earth. She also spilled the story.

In the Earth year 1966, we Andalites had reached many planets. We had eventually reached the Yeerk homeworld, which held few lifeforms.

She pawed at the floor with her hoof.

Our most disgraced prince, Seerow, was in charge of an exploration there. He found the Yeerks, a parasitic race of slugs that crawled into the heads of the Gedds. The Gedds were like _Chicht, _or an Earth monkey. They seemed clumsy, so Seerow didn't know what else to do.

We all looked confused.

He gave them advanced technology. she told us.

"Uh, so?"

Adam of course.

The Yeerks betrayed us Andilites. They even took the body of one of our princes, Alloran-Semitur-Corass. Another disgraced prince.

"Man, your guys are bad!" Adam joked.

Kandi's tail blade was at his throat instantly.

Never say that again! she snapped.

"Okay! Jeez, I was joking!"

She took her blade away from his throat. She then continued to tell us about the technology that the Yeerks and Andalites used, the Yeerk pool, and everything else she could.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

She looked glum. 

I should not of told you of this situation, she stated plainly, because it was breaking an Andalite law.

Meg said, "It's okay, I mean.."

No! You do not understand! The law of _Seerow's Kindness _is a very serious law. I could become disgraced as well.

We all nodded.

She looked up.

I believe I do not have to erase your memories. I can help you humans instead.

She clopped over to a console and pick up a box that shone a bluish-cyan color.

This cube gives a species the ability to transform into any creature they touch. It is a very special metamorphosis power. Touch the cube and wait.

We touched the cube, except for Meg, who touched it after us. There was a strange tingle. It felt like a small jolt of electricity. Then, Kandi smiled, except, with her eyes. It looked strange, but it made me feel safer.

****

Chapter 10

I ran home as quick as I could. Everyone agreed to meet at Kandi's fighter later in the morning. I ran in the door, Meg close behind. I ran to the kitchen, where I ran into Mom and Bill. I ran a lot that night.

"Hey kid! Where were you today?" Bill asked.

I grinned. It was his nickname for me.

"I was riding with Adam and Robbie, then with Zi, Meg and Tanya."

"Oh, honey, Gabe's mother called." My mom said.

"I already spoke with Gabe."

"Well, her grandfather is in the hospital. Apparently, he was having seizures. He was screaming about something, like Yeerks, or something."

"Y-Yeerks?"

"Yes. It was very odd. He started having the seizures, then…"

The phone started to ring again.

"He started to yell about Yeerks, aliens from another planet," she said as she went to the phone, "Hello?"

She listened for a minute. She looked shocked.

"Okay… I'm so sorry Marie…Yes, we can come… Okay, bye."

She hung up the phone.

"Gabe's grandfather died."

"He died?" Meg asked.

"Yes. A doctor went to check on him, and he came out and announced that he was dead."

Suddenly, everything was quiet.

I knew why her Grandfater died.

The Yeerks.

He knew.

Or he was one of them.

****

Chapter 11

"He was Yeerked?" Meg hissed.

"Yeah, how else could he know?" I whispered.

It was midnight. Meg had come to my room because she thought something was up to.

"Well, maybe he saw them."

"He would probably be dead before if that were true." I muttered.

"I'm going to bed." She said.

"Kay, night."

This is book three.


	4. The Others 2

****

Tobias's Legacy Part 4

The Others 2

Prologue

We are coming out of Z-Space… now,

Alisi-Tetnar-Acrat, Andalite _Aristh_, pressed a button on her console.

Coming out of Z-Space, Captain Demol, she announced.

Good, he replied, now, let us rendezvous with your sister.

She nodded.

Sir! an Ops officer cried, Bug fighter!

On screen, Demol said.

A cockroach shaped ship appeared on the view screen. It fired a Dracon beam, and hit the starboard Shredder.

Shields are down to… 34%, sir! We also lost a Shredder.

Return fire! he snapped.

A green beam of light shot out from the remaining Shredder.

The blast hit the bug fighter directly on the cockpit shield.

Blast took them down to 15%, sir, the Ops officer said.

Okay, fire again,

The Shredder fired again. At the same time, the Bug fighter fired.

Sir! Forward stabilizer is gone! The Bug fighter is gone, as well.

Suddenly, a piece of debris floated towards them.

Evasive maneuvers! Demol cried.

But, he was too late.

They would never make it to Earth.

****

Chapter 1

My name is Anthony.

Anthony, the Protector of the World. Defender of the Human race.

I've been empowered with the power to change. Into any animal I touch. It's an amazing power. At this time, I haven't tried it yet, but I guess it's powerful.

It started the day before. My best friends Robbie, Ziana and Adam, plus my sister Meg, her best friend Tanya and I were biking in a park, when a spaceship appeared. It was the ship of an Andalite, a race of aliens that tried to protect other species from a threat. The Yeerks.

Imagine a slug, the size of a small rat. It's green and slimy. It has no eyes, or a mouth, or a nose. Now, here's the bad part.

They are parasites. They infest a creature and take over its functions. They walk, talk and eat like a normal. On Earth, they are everywhere.

My friends and I will destroy the threat.

If we can.

The day after we had met Kandil-Morin-Pantar (Kandi), we would hold a meeting with her.

It was Sunday, so I had the day to myself. I called Adam and Robbie, and then Meg called Ziana and Tanya. We would all go biking over to the city and hang out there.

Yeah, right. We had a meeting with an alien.

****

Chapter 2

We all met up at the park's pond.

"Alright," I said, "let's see what Kandi wants us to do."

Everyone nodded.

We rode to the forest. Kandi was there, waiting for us.

Greetings, friends, she said.

"Hey Kandi," I said.

Follow me, she said.

We did. Into her ship.

I will tell you about myself now, she said, I was raised on a planet approximately 2.58 light-years away. I lived in a scoop not far from the Central City. I had one sister, Alisi-Tetnar-Acrat. She is a scout on a warship.

She strode over to a computer and activated it.

Computer, holograph enslaved species,

On the screen appeared a list of races. There were Taxxon, Hork-Bajir, Nahar, Gedds and much more.

The Yeerks have spread through the galaxy like a disease. They never stop for mercy or kindness. They enslave, or destroy.

"Wow," Ziana whispered.

The screen flickered off.

"Now what?" I asked.

You must learn to morph,

We all nodded.

"Well," Robbie said, "let's do it!"

****

Chapter 3

After an hour of practice, we finally morphed. My first morph was a _kafit_ bird, a native of Kandi's home world. It scared me when it hissed at me. I jumped back just as it clawed at where I had been a half second earlier. Fortunately, Kandi tranquilized it.

"Thanks," I said, somewhat shakily.

I touched the bird's front left wing. I felt a tingle as its DNA flowed into my hand.

Then, I morphed.

First, my wings _Fwished! _out of my sides. They were leathery and yellow.

My back elongated and twisted. A beak grew out, and my vision widened. It was great.

SPROOT! SPROOT! Talons burst from my hands, but I felt nothing.. My hands melted away.

I had morphed.

After another while, I learned how to control animal instincts, thought-speak, and direct thought-speak. After that, I demorphed.

The others also acquired the _kafit_. They morphed and went through the same process.

Until Ziana lost control.

KREEEEEEE! KREEEEEEE!

I jumped back again.

"Zi! Calm down!" I cried.

She hissed and glowered at me. She was not happy.

She flew to attack me.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I body checked her.

She fell to the ground, hissing.

Control the animal instincts! Kandi yelled.

The _kafit _squirmed and squealed.

Then, it fell silent and still.

O-okay. I'm in control.

"You sure?" I squeaked.

Yeah, I think so. I mean… she trailed off.

I say that we demorph. Robbie said.

Everyone agreed.

****

Chapter 4

After we demorphed, we sat around and chatted with Kandi. She found Earth interesting. Primitive, but interesting.

After about an hour, Kandi's computer went off.

"You have mail," I muttered, "and loud mail it is."

It is a distress beacon! she cried out, It is from an Andalite ship!

"What?" we all asked in unison.

She ran to the computer.

Alisi! Demol! No!

"Kandi? What's wrong?" Meg asked.

My sister and her mate have been attacked, and are crashing! she said.

"Where?" Zi asked.

Approximately… 3 miles north of here.

Everyone looked to Zi.

"What?" she asked. Then she got the picture.

"Let's go, leader!" Adam grinned.

We found birds. With Tanya's help of course. She was great with animals.

We acquired the DNA an then morphed.

We flew to the appointed location. We saw a glint in the sky.

"Here it comes," Meg whispered.

It was the same size as Kandi's fighter. It looked the same as well.

Same pod on the front, same triangular section in the back. The tail gun. The other guns mounted on the front.

And it was going to crash.

Alisi! Kandi called, I can see that your forward stabilizer has been damaged. If you bleed your engines, you may be able to stabilize.

Then, the ship stopped rocking back and forth. It had stabilized.

Kandil! We are ready to land. a voice said. It sounded female. Thank you for your assistance. Unfortunately, our crew, aside from one officer, have died from the multiple attacks.

They will be remembered.

The ship came in for a landing. It wasn't the smoothest landing, by far, but they were safe.

The door opened, and three Andalite bodies moved into view.

Kandil! Human-Controllers! the female voice cried.

****

Chapter 5

Kandi put her up hand.

Alisi, there is no threat.

The female Andalite Kandi called Alisi looked confused. It was hard to tell, having four eyes and all.

What do you mean? There are humans here!

They are… friends. Kandi said. That got all of us.

Friends? But they…

"Um, excuse me?" Ziana suddenly said, "But we know all about you Andalites."

A male voice, deep and threatening, said, How do you know of us?

Kandi looked kind of frantic. She looked every which way, then slung her head.

I told them all of it.

That got the big male going. His eyes widened, his nostrils flared.

I saw Kandi flinch. Of course. Private thought-speak.

After about two minutes of this the male turned and entered the ship.

Alisi came over to Kandi and embraced her.

Kandi turned and said, This is my sister, Alisi-Tetnar-Acrat. She is the first mate of the ship _KafitScreech_. The male that was out here was Demol-Tela-Corall. He is the captain of the ship.

We nodded, unsure of what to say.

That is the highest rank of an Andalite, aside from Electorate, or Council member.

We nodded like we knew what she were talking about

Then, Demol came out of the ship.

I am sorry for how I behaved earlier. But, as you know, it is a law to not transfer technology from one species to another. But, the laws have been broken many times lately.

I nodded.

You should all go home for now. Kandi said.

We all agreed.

We turned and walked back to Kandi's ship.

"Hey Robbie!" I said, full of energy, "You want to do something? I mean, we could shoot some hoops at your house, or something."

Robbie stiffened.

"Uh, sure, I guess so."

I took this as a sign. I didn't say anything though.

We all split up and decided to meet again the following day, after school.

Robbie and me rode to his house. He led the way, but took the long route. I wondered why.

When we got there, and Robbie saw that his dad's car wasn't there, he eased up.

"Hey Robbie, what's wrong? You seem jumpy."

"Sorry," he muttered.

I decided to back off.

But then, when he was taking off his sweat-shirt, I noticed a bruise in his back.

_What the…_

"Hey, Robbie, there's a bruise on your back!"

"What?" he squeaked.

Finally, I got the picture. So many clues. He being jumpy, excuses about sudden pain.

He was being abused.

****

Chapter 6

"Hey Zi, do you anything about Robbie's dad?"

It was night. I had left Robbie alone for the rest of the day. I figured that his closest friend in the world may be able to help. So, I called Ziana.

"I know that he works at the construction site down on Albany. He also goes to a bar on Second every Friday, Monday and Tuesday."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Why did you want to know?"

I told her what I had seen.

"That's terrible! I mean…"

"Look, don't tell anyone. I think Robbie wants this to be a secret for now."

She didn't agree, but I talked to her.

"Oh," she said before hanging up, "He's part of the Sharing."

Gabe came over about an hour later. Her grandfather had died of a heart attack. Or at least that's what we had all been told.

I was convinced that he was a Controller before he had died. Maybe he didn't get to a Yeerk pool quick enough.

So Gabe and her family were here for a few hours. Gabe and I stepped outside and spoke for a while. We kissed for a while, then went inside.

The adults were talking about the outbursts that Gabe's grandfather had. Now Gabe stiffened. Like she knew about the Yeerks.

I glanced to Meg. Her eyes widened.

"I'll be right back." I told Gabe. She nodded.

I ran upstairs. Meg followed.

"Did you see that?" I whispered.

"No. I didn't see your girlfriend get all weird after someone said the word Yeerk. I didn't notice how she looked like she was going to faint."

"I can't believe it! Not Gabe."

Then, I don't know how, but I thought of something I saw on the Internet, about the Sharing being evil, run by aliens.

Gabe, her grandfather and Robbie's dad were all in the Sharing. A connection?

"I think we may have a problem."

****

Chapter 7

I went to school the next day. Gabe was there. She was talking to some girl in her class. I went through all of my classes, think of her. 

Then, afterwards, I went to Zi's. Everyone was there.

"Gabe's a Controller," I blurted out, "and so was her grandfather."

"I saw it too," Meg confirmed, "and it gets worse. I saw Gabe's grandpa rubbing his ear every once in a while as well. Gabe did the same thing a lot yesterday."

Robbie looked up, "My father does it too sometimes…" He sounded sad.

"Guys, this is not good." Adam said.

"You think?" Meg growled.

"Look, I really hate to say this, but I think that Antoine's right." Adam folded his hands together. "The Sharing and Yeerks have to be connected. I saw this guy a few weeks ago in the mall screaming about slugs in his head. You know who he was?"

"Who?" Tanya asked.

"Edwin Clark, the second most important member of the Sharing. He's in the papers all the time. So, the cops carried him away. A few days later, he was normal. The paper said that he had been going through seizures. Yeah, right."

At that moment, I saw the newspaper.

"What date is that?" I asked Zi.

"It's from yesterday." Zi said.

I picked it up.

"'Doctor Jakob Richmond,'" I read, "'Head of Medical Sciences in New York, will be move to our city on Wednesday with his daughter, Nicky. He will arrive on time for a Medical Convention that will be held at James A. Kilmer Recreational Hall on the following Sunday. Bodyguards, for his protection, which have been volunteered by the Sharing, will follow Richmond throughout town. A speech will be given about many topics, including lifestyles, medicine, The Sharing, world trade, politics…'"

"Hey," Tanya said, "wasn't he in that dream of yours?"

"Yeah, he shot me with a Dracon beam."

"He's got to be a Controller as well." Meg said.

"Okay, we know that the Yeerks use the Sharing to get hosts, but what about the branches everywhere else? Like where else are the Yeerks hiding out? I know that there are at least twenty eight branches through-out the US." 

Robbie had thought of something that none of us had.

"We can't win…" Tanya said.

This is book four.


	5. The Others 3

****

Tobias's Legacy Part 5

The Others Part 3

Prologue

The Ellimist decided on his move. Crayak would not expect this so quickly.

He called up his action list. He entered his command.

And watched as his victory began to blossom.

****

Chapter 1

Anthony

_I was in the cavern again. As a jaguar. Richmond turned and saw me. He whipped his Dracon beam around._

"Not today, Andalite!"

He fired at point-blank range.

I was in space. It was cold

The old man appeared.

You must decide…

I shot straight up in bed, in a cold sweat. I looked at my hands. Human hands, not paws. 

I lay down again.

Oh, sorry. I'm Anthony. I'm suppose to protect Earth from the Yeerks, blah blah blah…

This story is too important to begin by explaining. Besides, if you know about the Yeerks, Andalites and my friends, then it doesn't matter.

It was a month after we had met Kandi for the first time. It was also a month after we had met Dem and Alisi. We had become partners, all of us. Ziana was designated leader, much to Dem's disapproval. And we each had collected many morphs.

We had also spied on many Controllers. My girlfriend Gabe, Dr. Jakob Richmond and his daughter, and this rich kid, Jay. He was my sister's crush. Until she found out about him.

Some close calls. Some dangers. All interesting.

Until one day.

None of us had been separated before. It was only a week into Dr. Richmond's seminar schedule. We had followed him, but we didn't find the Yeerk pool entrance. It was still a mystery to us.

****

Chapter 2

We were deep in battle. I was in jaguar morph. Adam was an anaconda, wrapped around Meg, who was a Siberian white tiger. Tanya was a hyena, and Ziana was a caiman, and Robbie was a mink. Dem, Alisi and Kandi were all in their normal, Andalite bodies.

What a motley crew.

I jumped at the nearest Hork-Bajir. He slashed, but missed me by inches. I tackled him and bit him in the neck. He roared in more rage than pain.

Shut up, I said to him, then hit him with one paw. He fell unconscious, or dead.

In a battle, it didn't matter.

It's not like I was relentless or cold-blooded. It was true. Nobody cared about the deaths or brain-damage or anything. As long as we won.

I ran at the leader of this sad group. He was in a Todxar (Tod-Zar) host. A Todxar looks like an Andalite with two legs, a scorpion tail, pincer arms and black skin. He was called Sub-Visser Two Hundred Forty Eight. He was nasty to fight.

Our main goal was to get aboard the Blade Ship Alpha, his personal ship. Apparently, only two other Yeerks had a "Blade Ship": Visser Twenty-Four, who had Blade Ship Beta, and Visser Three, who had the original Blade Ship. He also was the second in command of the Earth Invasion. To make matters worse, he was the only Controller to have an Andalite host.

I was glad I didn't have to meet him.

I was about to tackle this loser as well, but then Tanya called to out.

Guys! I'm in the Blade Ship!

Anthony! Zi yelled, Get into the ship. We'll come after!

I ran at top speed.

A single Taxxon was guarding the entrance. I took him out quickly, then raced up the ramp and found Tanya cornered by a bunch of Hork-Bajir, which I dispatched quickly. Then, we burst into the cockpit. It was empty.

Okay, I'll find the weapons, you fly.

Okay, she said.

Since we had learned about the fighter earlier, I had no problem finding the weapon's grid. Tanya had no trouble flying the ship either.

But, as soon as she started the ship up, we heard a voice.

Foolish Andalites! You have fallen for my trap! Unless you are the greatest fools in the galaxy, you know that the Blade Ship Alpha is still under construction!

Uh-oh… I said.

This is the only Blade Ship in existence. And it belongs to Visser Three.

Oh crap! I cried.

Tanya agreed with me.

The ship suddenly vibrated and started moving.

Big "Oh Crap!"

****

Chapter 3

I ran towards the door it had locked behind us.

I knew I had only ten minutes in morph, so I demorphed. Tanya did the same.

"What the hell is going on?" I burst out.

"I don't know. I guess we were duped." She replied.

I sighed and sat down.

"Great. We're dead meat."

"No we're not," she said, defiantly, "we haven't even gotten to our destination. I mean we could land somewhere, where some Horks are and just fight them. We could be fooled."

I laughed. Not at Tanya's nickname for the Hork-Bajir, but at how naive she was.

Finally, I decided.

"We have to morph, just in case we land." I said, taking charge.

She nodded and started her hyena morph again.

I went jaguar at top speed. I figured that the Blade Ship was extremely fast, so maybe our destination was far. But maybe we'd be there quickly.

Within minutes, we were ready for a battle.

But then…

Warning: Fuel tank 1 leakage. Engine 1 shall cease to function in three minutes.

Oh man! I cried.

We were going to crash.

I demorphed, and so did Tanya.

I grabbed onto a bar, as did Tanya.

A few minutes later, we were falling from the sky.

Collision imminent. Approximate time to collision: 54 seconds.

"Get ready!" I yelled.

Just then, the hatch blew open.

"Jump out!" I screamed.

I let go and was sucked out. As I did, I was morphing an eagle.

My wings were the first thing, thank God. The rest of my body started to change a few seconds later.

Within thirty seconds, we were birds.

Amazing what fear and panic can do for you.

We flared our wings and soared up just in time to see the Blade Ship crash.

The explosion was so great, the surrounding woods burned and vanished.

We swooped down and landed, making sure it was safe demorph. There was a lone hawk sitting in a tree, watching the Blade Ship crash. Then, it turned its attention to us.

Demorph. I told Tanya.

The hawk jumped.

It said, Who are you?

****

Chapter 4

Tobias

I watched as the Blade Ship crashed and burned. I was really confused now.

Then, two birds, an Eagle and a hawk (not red-tailed, mind you) fluttered down. One of them said Demorph.. I was scared.

Who are you? I asked.

The birds were starting to demorph when I saw it.

Hork-Bajir!

Whoever you two are, move. A Hork-Bajir is coming your way!

They stopped demorphing and returned to the sky. The Hork-Bajir didn't notice.

I watched and more Hork-Bajir came. The new, I was guessing, Andalites flew over to a branch and landed.

Thanks, whoever you may be. one said.

No problem, helping Andalites is my job, I guess.

But, we're not Andalites. We're humans.

I swear, if I had a jaw, it would have dropped so far, it would touch the ground.

__

They were humans!

I'm a human too. I'm Tobias.

The two newcomers spoke privately for a few seconds. Then, I'm Anthony. And this is Tanya.

I thought back for a second. Tanya? My long-lost sister was named Tanya.

Could she be?

I mentally shook my head.

How can you guys morph? I asked after a slight silence.

We were given the morphing powers to by an Andalite.

So was I, I said.

We were quiet for a few seconds.

We'd better demorph, Anthony finally said.

We took wing, and I led them to Cassie's barn.

We landed inside. I flew up to the rafters, while Anthony and Tanya demorphed.

When they were finished, Tanya looked up.

"Aren't you going to demorph?"

Don't need to. I said.

Before they could react, Cassie came into the barn.

She jumped three feet in the air hen she saw them. She ran to the tool bench and grabbed an axe.

Cassie, it's okay. They're friends. I think.

She looked up at me.

"I'll call the others."

****

Chapter 5

Anthony

We waited with Tobias, while the girl, Cassie, went inside to phone some friends.

Cassie can morph too, Tobias said, and so can a few others.

I was very confused. How could other humans morph?

Then it hit me like a train.

__

I have come to find Warrior Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthtil. Do you know of him?

Kandi had mentioned another Andalite, aside from Visser Three, on Earth.

Another thing struck me too.

__

Anthony, over here!

Help!

Oh no! Tobias was hit!

Jake! Back off!

The dream.

But… how?

"Um, Tobias. Do you know of an Andalite. Um… Axim… Aximilli…"

…Esgarrouth-Isthill? Yeah, how'd you know?

"The Andalite we got our powers from mentioned him as being the only other Andalite on Earth."

"Or so we think."

I spun around. Cassie was back with some other people.

Anthony, Tanya, these are Jake, Marco, Rachel and Cassie.

"Hi." Is all we said.

"So, you can morph?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

Jake said, "How?"

We explained our story to them. How we met Kandi, Dem and Alisi. How we had followed Dr. Richmond around. How we were fooled by the Blade Ship.

"You know," the guy named Marco said, "this is all fine and dandy. I mean, we have some extra help now. But what city are you guys from? How far was the Blade ship?"

We told them the name of our town. Tobias looked up.

I used to live there. With my aunt.

"Might know her. Who was she?"

Mrs. Alice Hall. he said.

"I know her. She works at the supermarket on Main."

Then, Tobias looked almost… sad.

What about Gabriella?

He told me her last name.

"Jeez, what a coincidence. I know her alright. She's my girlfriend. Well, not anymore actually. She's a Controller."

"Look, we have to figure something out now. Okay?" Jake was restless. "Your town is about two hundred and sixty miles away. We could probably get you there in four or five hours max.."

Wait, Tobias intervened, I want to learn more from these two.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to hear what happened to you guys."

"Well, what can we do?" Jake asked.

Then, Marco snapped his fingers.

"The Chee could help. I know that there are at least four in their city. Erek told me. They could cover from these them."

Jake nodded. "Okay, go get him. See if he can get two to help."

"Um…" Tanya was confused, "What's a Chee."

Jake glanced around.

"Have we got the story of a lifetime for you."

****

Chapter 6

They told us what had happened. They told us about Prince Elfangor, the battles against Visser Three and the Yeerks, the free Hork-Bajir colony. Everything.

Then, they got to the Ellimist. That really got my attention.

"My dream!" I said, "He was in my dream!"

"Who? The Ellimist?" Rachel asked me, suspiciously.

"Yeah. I've had these dreams lately. I…"

I explained what happened in them.

Wait, Tobias interrupted, I get _shot_? Not cut up or busted up?

"Shot." I confirmed.

Marco came into the barn again, puffing. He was followed by a guy about my age.

"Guys, this is Erek. He's a Chee."

I noticed Erek staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm scanning your body. I can create an image in my processor and send it through the CheeNet to a Chee in your town.

He turned away from me and stared at Tanya. I felt a slight bit of jealously. For no reason.

Then, something freaky happened. Erek's body shimmered and dissappeared. In its place stood a dog-like creature made of some kind of metal.

"What the?"

"I need all my power sources to transmit the images to my collegues. I haven't recharged my power cells for quite awhile."

"Eating too many Whoopers?" Marco joked.

Then, Erek was a human boy again.

"They can cover for a while."

"Wait, how do they know where we live?" Tanya asked, almost panicking.

"City files are all stored in CheeNet systems."

I nodded.

"Look, we have to find a place for our guests to stay." Cassie said.

They can stay with Ax and me. Tobias suggested.

"Sounds good to me," I said, answering before Tanya could.

With that decided, we set a time to meet the next day. Thank God it was summer now. No school. But my family was leaving on vacation three days from then.

I hoped to be there.

Tanya, Tobias, Rachel and I all flew o Aximilli's scoop. He saw four birds of prey, but one too many hawks and eagles.

We all demorphed. Aximilli's eyes widened when he saw us emerge from bird of prey bodies.

Ax, its okay, Tobias explained, They're friends.

But… how?

I had finished morphing within minutes.

"We were given the morphing powers by Kandil-Morin-Pantar about a month ago."

Now, Aximilli's eyes widened so much, I thought that they were going to fall out of his skull.

He whispered, Kandil is here?

****

Chapter 7

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

Aximilli looked down to the ground and pawed at the dirt of his scoop.

We were going to become mates. Until I left for Earth.

And you never told me? Tobias demanded.

Aximilli was now nervous. I could so tell.

I did not want to impose upon all of your love lives!

Sorry, Ax. Tobias apologized.

I turned away to stifle a laugh. Tanya noticed and looked at me with a look that said "This is weird".

After Tobias and Aximilli figure everything out, we agreed to stay at the scoop over night and Rachel went home. The next morning, we would fly back to our town.

We got up early, so we could fly back. We grabbed breakfast at Cassie's and flew west, towards out home. It was Tobias and us.

….and so Adam tackles him and we win by two points.

At this point, I was telling Tobias what he had missed. He hadn't been "home" in four years. I decided to bring him up to date.

We stopped and demorphed, remorphed and flew onwards. We finally arrived. At four o'clock.

I flew over Adam's house.

Adam? I called in private thought-speech, We're back.

****

Tobias

We made an arrangement. Every second weekend, I would visit with the others back in Anthony's town.

I was still confused. Were Tanya and Adam my siblings?

I would find out.

Soon…

This is book five.


	6. Enemy With Two Faces

****

Tobias's Legacy Part 6

Enemy with Two Faces

Chapter 1

"Anthony, it's on!"

I looked up at the sound of Meg's voice. I got up and ran to my chair in front of the TV.

Oh, and I'm Anthony. I've decided that if you don't know what happened in the beginning, you shouldn't hear this story.

Anyway, it was a month after we had met the Animorphs, two after we'd met Kandi and the others, and it was Friday night. Tobias would be coming down from his town anytime to check in on us. He came by every weekend to check up on us. We originally planned for it to be every second weekend, but considering we ran into some trouble one night during a mission, we decided to change it so we would have an extra hand.

I watched the news that night, as usual, to scan for any Yeerk activity. Dr. Jakob Richmond, a famous doctor from New York, was an important controller, as was his daughter, Nicky. Richmond was a scientist for Visser Three, who was here to promote the Sharing, and to help Visser Five, who ran this area's invasion. Nicky Richmond was, unfortunately, Sub-Visser Ten.

I watched as Richmond and his bodyguards entered the Sharing HQ. He was going to feed I guess. Then, it cut to another scene, inside the Sharing HQ.

An Andalite! He was firing a Dracon beam at Richmond. Richmond ducked, rolled and ran towards the exit.

I watched in amazement. An Andalite?

The news reporters claimed the whole thing to be a hoax. A prank to embarrass Richmond.

Yeah, right.

I heard a knock at the door.

6:30. Tobias was right on time.

Meg got up and answered the door. She returned with the Animorphs.

"Guys, Tobias told us that we should all come today." Jake explained.

"Yeah. Well, perfect timing. Watch this video." I said.

They watched in amazement as the Andalite attacked Richmond.

Jake finally said it.

"It's Arbat!"

"What?" Meg asked in confusion.

Ax, in human morph, explained it to us.

"Arbat is an Andalite t-uh, who betrayed his student and myself. Fuh. Fuh is an interesting mouth sound."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Yeah, kind of like "Ho."

Ax stared at him.

"Ho?"

"Guys," I interrupted, "what are we going to do? I mean, we have a traitorous Andalite on the loose, who is probably insane, so we kind of need a plan."

Rachel nodded and grinned.

"He betrayed us before. Why not just put him out of his misery?"

"And everyone else's," Marco muttered, "Look, I don't know if you noticed, but we may not be able to find this psycho!"

I nodded. The news had ended after the video had played. That was almost ten minutes ago.

Jake sighed as everyone looked to him.

"Call the others."

"Some psychopathic Andalite shot up the Sharing headquarters?" Adam asked. I nodded. "Cool!" he replied with a wide grin.

"That means that we have an extra problem," Zi remarked. Jake nodded.

"We may have to take extreme force to take care of him," Jake told us all. We all agreed.

"I just hope that he's our last problem." I muttered.

"Coming from you," Adam replied, "we're screwed."


End file.
